


Primavera

by WildLunatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildLunatic/pseuds/WildLunatic
Summary: Porque la primavera la sangre altera





	Primavera

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

La primavera había llegado a Hogwarts, y eso era evidente para cualquiera, no tanto por el florecimiento de la vegetación ni por el despertar de la fauna, si no por el comportamiento del alumnado. Por doquier se podía apreciar a parejitas besuqueándose, o paseando de la mano, disfrutando del, de nuevo, cálido clima. Ni siquiera la amenaza de los exámenes habían aplacado a los tortolitos, ni que decir de las amenazas de los profesores, ni siquiera el siempre malhumorado y temible profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, había conseguido detener las exageradas muestras de amor.

Por eso, cuando Harry Potter se descubrió mirando con ojitos de borrego al susodicho profesor, se dijo que era por las feromonas de sus compañeros, por las hormonas, y por la dichosa primavera, porque como dice el dicho muggle: "La primavera la sangre altera". Así que no era que estuviese enamorado del profesor, ni mucho menos. No podía ser eso ¿Verdad?


End file.
